Being This Close
by Wings.of.Velvet
Summary: After the end of the anime. Tamaki hasn't made a move, and Haruhi is kinda... disappointed. Will she work up the courage to tell him how she feels? And what's this? ICE-CREAM! One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, never will.


**Hey!!! My first fanfic, so please go easy on me... what's this, you say? You'll be positively merciless? Well, okay, but I warn you, I know how to hold a grudge! ^^ Jokes, I just hope you enjoy it. Read and review please, I LOVE my reviewers and (for now) will dutifully read and review their stories in return. Promise! (a/n because I'm aussie, I spell favourite with a 'u', hope you don't mind...^^)**

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Haruhi!!!! Daddy waaaants you!!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked up from her science book reluctantly – she'd just been beginning to understand what she was reading. Granted, science was not a subject she needed to pass in order to become a lawyer, but Haruhi liked getting good grades. She also _needed_ to get them, or else risk being kicked out of Ouran, on account of her scholarship...

While Haruhi had sat pondering over this, Tamaki Suoh had wound he way through the music room – today it was designed to look like the inside of a video game, and all the Host Club were cosplaying as characters - to plop down on their large red couch next to her. Well, originally red. Now it looked like a large, pixilated, green bush – the video game took place in the wilderness.

"Haruhi, why didn't you answer your daddy?? And hurry up and change, everyone else is in the change rooms already!" Tamaki grinned brightly, sparkles practically hanging in the air around him as he called to Haruhi.

Then he shivered as he received an icy glare in return. Gulp.

"In answer to your questions, Sempai: 1, I was hoping you would think I hadn't heard you and leave me alone, and 2, I don't like video games, so this idea really does not appeal to me. Happy? I really need to finish this, okay?" Haruhi turned back to her work, frustrated. Though only a short time ago Tamaki had saved her when she fell off that bridge, and although they had made up, _and although_ she might have felt something that day as they watched the fireworks together... nothing had happened. At all. And although she would never admit it to another soul, Haruhi was disappointed. So of course, she took it out on the only person she could think to – poor Tamaki.

"Umm... y-yes, Haruhi. That – that would be f-fine." Haruhi let out a sigh as Tamaki walked away slowly, a sad puppy dog look on his face. She sighed, thinking, _'What's the harm of a little costume? Maybe he'll be a little happier if I try it on for him.'_

"Tamaki?" In an instant, he was back by her side and right up in her face, eyes glinting hopefully.

"Yes, oh princess Haruhi??"

Haruhi blushed deeply at having his face this close to hers, then reacted the only way she could think to- "Look, Sempai! Ice-cream!!" she yelled wildly, pointing behind him.

As Tamaki swiveled his head around, mouth gaping in search of ice-cream, Haruhi carefully slipped off the couch and a few steps away from Tamaki. '_He really fell for that?? Yeesh...'_

"Haruhi, I don't see any ice-cream..." Tamaki turned back to the couch, and finding it empty, spun around in desperation. "Oh my!!! First the ice-cream and now my Haruhi is missing! What a disaster!"

"Umm Sempai...? I'm right...here." Haruhi froze as she saw with shock that Tamaki's eyes were dripping with tears – real ones. _Oh boy... _She rolled her eyes, much to Tamaki's dismay.

"Haruhi!!! Don't ever do that to Daddy again, he was so, so worried!" Tamaki pulled her into a tight hug, wiping away his tears. For a moment Haruhi stood stiff, completely aware of every place Tamaki's body touched hers, but she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Jeez, Sempai, I can't believe you cried over that."

"But Haruhi, you could have been taken away! Kidnapped or held for ransom, or stolen from me– "

"Sempai, those are all the same thing. Now, would you let go of me?"

Haruhi felt something shift in Tamaki's demeanor, and instead of being let go, she suddenly found herself being lifted to his height. Now they were eye to eye, and Haruhi could feel her heart beating in her throat, wondering what on earth he was about to say. Something glistened in his eyes and Haruhi had the odd feeling she was, for a moment, being held by someone else. She gulped quietly, and then sucked in her breath as his soft lips parted...

"No!" Tamaki smiled, childlike charm returning. All traces of seductiveness had been wiped from his face.

"Huh? Sempai, what-"

"No! I'm not letting go of you until you promise to try on your costume!"

Haruhi sighed once again, not sure how much more of this she could take. She had been so sure he would kiss her... but no.

Everyday, being this close to him, while he smiled _his _smiled, laughed _that _laugh looked at her with those amazing eyes... she knew she was in love. But she was also sure _he_ wasn't. After all, he hadn't made a move, had he? But maybe he was just being courteous.

"Yeah, fine Sempai, I'll try it on. Put me down now please." she mumbled quietly, still blushing.

Tamaki furrowed his brow and placed her feet on the ground, but instead of letting go, he placed one hand on each of her shoulders, leaning down to try and look into her eyes. Haruhi looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze, which caused Tamaki to frown further. This wasn't the Haruhi he knew.

"Haruhi, are you okay? Did I do something? Did someone else do something? Please tell me Haruhi, I want to help."

Haruhi took a deep breath and began to speak, still looking at her shoes. "No Sempai, it's nothing, don't worry yourself about it. I-" at this point, Haruhi had looked up, and seeing Tamaki's eyes inches from her own, squeaked in fright.

"N-nothing Sempai, like I was saying. Well, goodbye then, I have to go- u-um, go clean. In the hall. Goodbye." Haruhi felt tears stinging at the sides of her eyes as she wrenched herself out of Tamaki's grasp and ran for the door, all hope for a graceful exit extinguished mercilessly like a great, cosmic joke.

Just as she reached the door, Haruhi felt someone grab her arm and spin her around, pinning her to the door. "What ar-" Before she could say anymore, soft, warm lips were pressed against her own, and she struggled, trying to pull away – until she saw a piercing pair of purple eyes holding her own in their powerful gaze. Haruhi felt her heart jumping giddily in her chest as she wrapped her arms around Tamaki, melting into the kiss – her second kiss, but that didn't matter.

The moment was perfect, and Haruhi wanted to stay there – but Tamaki gently pulled away, breath ragged. "Haruhi... tell me what's wrong. Please. Because I want to fix it. I don't want to be a substitute father that you don't even need. I want to be more than that."

Haruhi heard herself gasp, thoughts whirling in her head to fast to keep track of. She felt Tamaki pull her into his chest protectively, and only now did she realize she was crying- big gulping sobs that wracked her entire frame.

Tamaki leaned in, resting his head on hers. "Haruhi... please tell me, who am I going after?"

"...You."

Tamaki's smile faltered, and he looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He blinked a few times before responding. "...I-I...did this?" he whispered, and Haruhi could see how crushed he was.

"No, Semp- Tamaki, that's not what I meant. I just," Haruhi took another deep breath, hurrying to get the words out before he fully collapsed. "I've liked you – loved you – for so long, and you never... I thought..." Haruhi trailed off, burying her head back against his chest, breathing in his smell.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against her ear, and Haruhi felt a shiver go up her spine. "I would never want to hurt you. I love you too." Haruhi looked up at his smiling, hopeful face and couldn't help but grin back. Tamaki leant down to kiss her again, and this time, he didn't pull away.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"ICE-CREAM!!" Tamaki Suoh jumped up and down in joy, nearly pulling off poor Haruhi Fujioka's arm in the process.

"Sempai, calm down! I know you love ice-cream and all, but this is a bit over the top..." Haruhi glanced around; she was highly aware of the crowd Tamaki's antics were drawing. The poor ice-cream vendor shakily passed out two ice-creams into Tamaki's waiting hands, then drew back, not wanting to get hit as Tamaki spun, ice-cream flying everywhere.

"Haruhi!! I got you choooocolate!!!" Tamaki passed the ice-cream to Haruhi, already eagerly wolfing down his strawberry-bubblegum flavoured treat. They continued walking, side by side down the street, Tamaki occasionally gasping at the 'commoners genius' when he noticed something unusual in the stalls they were passing.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed. _What an idiot. _But as she licked her ice-cream and felt Tamaki's arm weave itself around her waist, she felt herself smile, and looking up into Tamaki's eyes, she saw that he was too.

Haruhi leaned her head onto his shoulder and continued to smile blissfully.

_But he's _my_ idiot._

~~~~~*~~~~~

**Hope you liked it! Please review and check out the poll on my page, I need some help (boy do i ever) and I'd appreciate it. :D**

**Well, until next thanks for reading~**

**3 Velvet**


End file.
